


The Dead should ALWAYS stay Dead

by Otaku_for_life_14



Category: Percy Jackson/twilight
Genre: Bella is a demigod, Crossover, Edward and Bella do end up together, Emily will be a demigod, F/M, OC has powers that Nico doesn’t have, OC is bella’s mentor in Camp Half-Blood, Original character is a demigod and part of the quileute tribe, Pre-Gaea & The Second Giant War (Percy Jackson), Twilight/Percy Jackson crossover, at the beginning Paul Lahote/Original Female Character(s) she will have seth as a inprint though, mentions of death and abuse, there will be a minor/adult paring, there will be a sequel in the future, though i highly doubt it, though it will be nothing like Quil ateara and claire young
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_for_life_14/pseuds/Otaku_for_life_14
Summary: Carina Uley was used to near death situations, as a demigod she had a uneasy life, especially as a child of the Big Three. But when her protege suddenly disappeares from her cabin, and a prophecy is issued mentioning her and her protege, carina must travel back to her home Rez of La Push to get back the daughter of the rainbow and bring her home. What she didn’t expect was to find love,get in the middle of a love triangle(trying to bring her apprentice home),and fight a war she didnt want to participate in.A/N: I’m not good with summaries so spare me the lecture.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:Um I’m a bit new to this so spare me if I make it cheesy, also I got some ideas from some other fanfics and the twilight and PJO all belong to their creators um my story will be a bit different and for those Team Jacob I agree Bella should be with Jake but for the sake of fate and demigods who believe in fate because of prophesies,well another demigod who you all live is going to be his imprint, and the only person who could probably control him.


	2. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't always go as expected.

3rd POV:

"Run,Carina,run"Allison Uley screamed at her daughter, Carina was running as fast as her 3 year old legs could send her. But it was no use as the hellhound was right behind them, and all Allison could so at the moment was pray to her father that her daughter would be okay,curse and her stupidity, she should have known better than to fall in love with a god, being the daughter of one herself. Meanwhile,during Allison's scolding of herself her sweet daughter had just to mentioned her younger brother,Sam, who was still at home,probably watching TV. How Carina envied her baby brother at the moment. But this wasn't the time for that, she needed her mom and herself out of there. She just didn't know how.

Allison's POV: 

'Gods damn my stupidity, nothing is ever right in this world. First I fall in love with a god, and to add to the fire I fall in love with the king of the underworld, then a shifter who leaves me to raise another by myself?! Ugh, at least I was able to contact him, he must be here around somewhere.'

3rd POV: 

And just then as by some miracle, the person she was looking for appeared, Gleason Hedge, in all his glory. He gave an exasperated grunt, "Took you long enough, do you have any idea how hard it is to find metal cans around here?!" Saying Allison was not amused was an understatement, but she had to do it. There was no one in this world who could prepare her daughter for the life she had to live like Camp Half-Blood. "Are you coming Allison? I can't just take the kid, it ain't right" "Sorry Hedge but I'm not going back, my time is over I'm no longer needed at camp." The reason Allison was saying this was because just like her daughter she was a demigod/legacy, a daughter of a Apollo and a legacy of Athena, and though she relatively lived a semi peaceful life(no wars only monster encounters) she was done with that life. "My daughter though needs camp, I want you to take her to camp just like you took me" she looked back at her little asphodel, oh how she was going to miss her, for 3 years she was her world, but now it was time to say good bye, not forever but long enough that she would grow just like her. "Now take her, before thay catch up to us, or all she will ever remember of me will be my corpse" and so Gleeson Hedge, who knew that the demigod in front of him didn't cry did just that, he took Carina from her mother's arms and went his way, to Camp Half-Blood where he knew she would be safe. Carina looked at her mom from the strange man's arms how she sprayed something, and all of a sudden she couldn't feel the monsters anymore, like they vanished out of thin air. She was confused, but happy that she would get to see her mom again and that she would be safe. "Where awe going mister." and all he answered was some place safe. 

Time skip to 9 years later brought to you by sponge bob's years later theme

Carina's POV: 

Ah just another boring day on camp. Sometimes I wished I was home, with my mom and my younger brother, but hey the life of a demigod ain't easy. Combat, conflict and more conflict, but hey you get what you can get, oh pardon me I haven't introduced myself, my name is Carina Uley daughter of Hades, God of the Underworld, legacy of Athena and a member of the Quileute tribe in La Push, Washington. Right now I'm heading to the dining pavilion cause gods know food will be gone as soon as the Hermes cabin arrives there. Oh now Chiron is going to make an announcement, "Attention, campers we have some new faces with us here today, Percy Jackson and Isabella Swan, now would anyone like to take in Isabella, the Hermes cabin is full and well we have only room for one......" I didn't know if it was me or my hand talking but I suddenly raised my hand. "I'll take her in, I need the company since the death of Mari-Bella and all" murmurs were heard from all around the pavilion, but since I had already claimed her as her cabin mate, nothing could be done. “Well it's settled, Percy sits with the Hermes cabin, Isabella you may join Carina in the Hades table." Chiron smiled at Carina, a 'take-care-of-her’ smile'. I suddenly felt a tug on my jacket, I looked down to the seven year old, "Yes?" "Why did you choose me, I'm not special" "Oh but you are, and I chose you because you remind me of a certain someone '' I smiled down at her, she was so cute, and fragile, naive to the reality of our world. "Now how about I show you where you're going to sleep for the next few days?" "Okay",after walking for a while Bella turned back "Hey Miss Carina?" "Yeah, that kid that was with me, he felt powerful, do you think he will be someone great one day?" "With proper training yeah I think so, he did feel powerful but only time will tell” “You think so?" "Yeah I think so.”

That kid was special,he would be the savior of our world twice, we just didn't know it yet. Perseus Jackson was an extraordinary kid, and though he was a bit of a kelp head he was a loyal brave hero, someone I was proud to mentor, someone who never brought me to much trouble no matter the situation. But this is not his story, no, this is my story, the story of how I failed to bring back my most trusted friend, my student, Isabella Swan would one day be the death of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof that was a long one, if the chapter sound cheesy or overdone please let me know, its been 3 years since I stoped writing fanfic and deleted that rest. Thank you, if you liked it comment down bellow and kudos as well, updates will be every weekend.


	3. She’s WHAT?!?!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to kill her once I find her, the resurrect, then feed her to the souls in my dad’s fire place!!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i started so and the ending is coming so if it looks weird every time you open it it is because I have school and I can’t do this in between classes, also the i am sticking with the original time line of the arrival of the Cullens and the shift transformation, meaning that Sam hasn't transformed since this takes place in 2004, also for Percy to be sixteen by the time he disappears he will be 7-8 years old (not 11 like the books, as much as i want to follow the books the time just doesn't correlate ) when he arrives to camp he is also,a couple of months older than Bella.

~9 years later after Bella arrived~

3rd POV:

“C’mon fight like you mean it!!” Carina was training Bella in the art of strength and fast moves, something that was taking them longer than she thought it would take, but that might be the fact that she had trained Bella with a sword since she arrived, not a dagger. “Faster, make your moves quick and deadly, close range is important” and she was still dodging all of her attacks, all predictable to her unpredictable style, a style she had taught Bella and Percy, mostly Percy as he had the most potential for unpredictability, with him being a seaweed brain and all. What She still didn’t understand was how long it was taking Bella to master the dagger. You are close, you strike you done, simple. But apparently that’s not how it was going. “Move it, pay attention to my open spots not my movements, don’t look obvious!” “No, No, No, stop moving your head, use your eyes!!!!” As she yelled at Bella, Carina finally decided to stop today’s lesson and give her a break, She disarmed Bella with ease and she fell on her back from exhaustion. “Good job today, but you still need to work on your discretion” She told her as they packed up and gave the Ares’ kids room for them to do their thing. “Enjoy yourselves.” “Will do” they said, as they exited the arena.

As Bella and Carina where walking to dining pavilion they started talking about what they would do for the holidays. “Are you going back home Carina?” “No, not this year, my baby bro thinks it’s better I stayed here than go back home, apparently some dangerous people moved back and he doesn’t want me to get all ‘they are evil I have to kill’ mode” Bella sighted and said oh, she was really hoping Carina would go as she was leaving tomorrow and nobody but Bella knew where she was going. Basically Bella was running away from Camp, Chiron knew though, but only Chiron. So as Carina and Bella arrived at the Dining Pavilion to have lunch, Bella was tripped by one of the Aphrodite girls, Drew Tanaka one of Aphrodite’s meanest daughters. “Oops sorry, oh wait no im not, having fun there daughter of a minor goddess?”(A/N:If I hadn’t mentioned this earlier, Bella is a daughter of iris, so in chapter 5 or 6 you will hear her be mentioned as rainbow’s daughter or daughter of the rainbow) Bella stood up and said “Shut up Drew, you can talk bad about me but not my mother, she is still a goddess after all.” After Drew was told to shut up by Bella and Carina was just there watching her protege stand her ground they both headed their separate ways, Bella to the Iris table and Carina went to sit with her other babe brother, Nico di Angelo. “What’s up Neeks?” “The sky, what about you?” “Peachy, my protege I would say, she’s gotten much more lax with her training” an awkward silence filled the table, since the disappearance of Percy Jackson nothing has been right, Annabeth was in a huge frenzy with his disappearance, theye where after all a couple( the hermes cabin caought them kissing under water) "I've to go, i'm not feeling that hungry anyway,I’m gonna go back to the cabin” “no problem. As Carina headed to the Hades cabin for a nap she couldn’t help but feel that something was gonna go wrong.

~time skip brought to you by Kronos imprisoned in Tartarus~

Bella’s POV: 

Finally, their all asleep time to put my plan into motion, without disturbing the harpies. I took all my packed stuff and made a beeline to the iris cabin door, good bye sisters and brother “I’ll miss you.” I whispered as I knew I was never going to come back, why because I was going back home to Washington for good, never to see my family, friends and my mentor who taught me everything I knew. As I made my way to the entrance of camp, I bumped in to Chiron. Feeling as I’ve been caught I said “Um hi Chiron what are you doing here?” “Seeing you off, dear that’s what what I’m doing, you didn’t expect I would right?” “Um no, not really” “There was a prophecy my child, explaining you leaving and Carina going on a hunt to get you back, child I’ve seen it all you must promise me not to fall in love, and return if carina asks you to.” “I-I will promise to not fall in love and come back” “Daughter of Iris you may leave, but always remember that camp half blood is always open to you.” With that in mind, I cross the borders to the home I have know for that past 10 years. I dried my tears knowing that if this was another regular day, Carina would be yelling at me to stop being a baby and get on with the day, and as I made my way to the road to get a cab I couldn’t help but feel that once I’m home with dad(A/N: in this fic since she is a daughter of iris, she’s lived with her dad up until 7, when she left for camp) I can forget about all this and live a normal life like I should’ve. Now I know what some of you maybe thinking, I’m ungrateful to everyone in camp, but to be honest I’m not. Thanks to everyone, my friends and siblings I know how to fight, tell a monster from far away and most important how to survive, my mentor too. Carina did a lot for me, for that I am thankful. But I want a normal life and will get it, if it’s the last thing I do. “Where to miss?” “La Guardia airport please.” To my new life, no more troubles for Isabella Swan.

~Morning at Camp Half-Blood, Hades cabin~

3rd POV:

Carina woke up to pounding and yelling at her door, and for that she was not happy. “I’m up, I’m up no need to scream like a mad man!” Carina walked from her bed to the cabin door, ready to kill the person who was interrupting her beauty sleep, “What!!” she opens the door to see one of Bella’s sisters saying that something happened and that she was need at the Big House.

~time skip to the Big House, after they explained to her what happened ~

She’s WHAT!!!!!!!” Chiron winced from Carina’s yell, not afraid of her rage, some like the head counselors of the Iris, Nike and Nemesis looked absolutely terrified,they had never seen the cold,merciless Carina mad before “Let me get this straight you woke me up , took me from my nice warm bed, to tell me that Bella is gone, a prophecy was issued of me going after her and if I don't get her back I will face the consequences?!” “Yes, Carina you just summarized everything I just said in one sentence” Chiron replied with an annoyed tone, but he really wasn’t the seeing the appreciation for telling her this, and her reaction was much worse than expected, but it didn’t mean it wasn’t going to happen. “Now, Carina as the prophecy states, you will travel west to a town called Forks in Washington and must stop Bella from falling in love, otherwise we risk a battle that shouldn’t happen.” But Carina stopped listening the moment he said Forks, the town next to La Push Rez.;her home. “Chiron could you repeat that again, the part about the town.” “Of course, you will be heading to Forks Washington, is there a problem?” “No not really, it’s just that’s where I’m from, well not Forks but from La Push a Native American Reservation near Forks.” “Well then it truly is the will of the gods for you to go back and get Bella!!!” Of course everyone agreed with the Athena kid, he was after all an Athena kid(the fact that he hated Carina because she said no to a date with him, was also adding fuel to the already huge fire.) “Then it is settled, tonight at the campfire we will announce the prophecy and you will embark on your journey, to bring back Bella home” “I suggest you pack your things and get ready, you leave tonight” and with that everyone was dismissed, except for Carina

Carina’s POV: 

I was ‘bout to leave when Chiron told me to wait, “Is there something else Chiron?” Carina looked for a trace of doubt in Chiron’s face, that way she could tell him to spot it out, unfortunately that was not the case. “Yes their is, your mother left this with Hedge when you were dropped off at camp, she said to only give it to you if you were forced to go back home” “But I go home ever summer, why now not whenever I go back?” “Because, this time you are being forced to go back, it’s not summer nor a holiday that’s why I am giving it to you now, this is the perfect moment” “So what is it?” I was hopping it would be something my mother liked, maybe a book or one of her sketching books but what I got was much better, a bow and arrow (A/N:links for bow and arrow and quiver https://pin.it/yxhdosp3iorrth https://pin.it/n4veozo72sxakx https://pin.it/svun5ckmtavgha), “These where your mom’s, crafted my Hephaestus himself for Apollo, he gave them to your mom for her birthday, and now they are yours guard them well” “I will Chiron I will” as I took them they suddenly transformed from golden white, to pitch black, “Where they supposed to do that?” and all I got from Chiron was a nod, welp ok. As I took the weapons, I exited the room. Chiron then said to meet him at the borders that night, with a nod i left. 

~time skip brought by Jason and his beloved brick~

As I ran up to camp’s borders I could see Chiron and my brother, Nico, waiting for me. “Hey, did I take too long?” “No actually you’re just in time, now Argus will take you the airport, here’s your ticket” but I stoped listening when he said airport “I’m sorry did you just say airport? Chiron I’m not flying, I’m shadow traveling.” The moment I said that Chiron looked at me like I was cray cray, which was weird cause he usually looked like that when Percy was talking “Chiron I can’t fly, Zeus would kill me, literally” “Not this time, he has given you special permission because a demigod is missing and he doesn’t want others to panic, so for today you will be flying. When you get there you will be staying with your mom, we will send you messages if something regarding Percy comes up, until then you must look for her if you see her follow her, understood?” “Yes I understand, now if I could go before my plane leaves that would be great” “Oh yes of course, be safe Carina” with that I passed camp’s borders and headed towards Argus, saying goodbye to the place I called home. “Where to Miss Uley” “LaGuardia please” as Argus started driving I couldn’t help but feel like something bad was going while at home. 


	4. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man I knew you were going to be tall, I didn’t expect this. What type of sorcery is this!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I got some feed back from one of my friends calling the first chapter trash, so in light of his feedback there will only be one POV until i don't know what chapter, I recently realized that my chapters from the middle of 4 on wards were trash, so will be deleting those chapters. The chapters from here on out will have no Paul as this will be before Paul joins the pack and it will only be Jared and Sam. This will take place in mid 2005, I know that the pack was formed in 2004 but that will be delayed and only Jared will join around mid 2005 and Bella moves in with her father in early 2005, Sam has already shifted and Jared is new to it, for age reasons the characters of the PJTO world will be either OC's age or older. Paul will definitely be younger than Carina by nine years, it may sound sick but she will be 24/25 and Paul will be 16/17.

~1 hour after leaving camp~ 

3rd POV:

To say Carina hated flying was the understatement of the century, she despised it. The situation at the moment also wasn’t helping, “Attention all passengers we will soon be arriving at Seattle-Tacoma international Airport, please put away any electronic devices that do not have airplane mode and take off all headphones and ear devices, thank you”, she was relived after hearing that they would be landing soon, to be honest she preferred shadow or terrain travel. The air just wasn’t for her considering she was a child of Hades. She noticed that they were arriving when she saw the alien looking tower, ‘home sweet home that is 45 minutes away from the city’ she thought as they were landing. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to Seattle-Tacoma international airport, we thank you for choosing American Airlines we hope to see you again on your next flight” and at that moment Carina though ‘yeah right I’m never flying again’ unbuttoning her seatbelt, she got her stuff from the compartment and left the plane as quickly as she could. 

Carina’s POV:

After getting off the plane, I immediately made a bee line to baggage claim and customs. Trying to sleep in a plane when any minute Zeus could fry you into demigod kebob is not fun, oh I’m getting sidetracked (stupid ADHD). I made my way to customs, giving the officer my passport, he typed a few things then asked me a weird question, “Do you have any weapons with you miss?” I knew telling the officer I did would result in getting arrested, and I really wanted to go home to mom’s, so I told him “No sir I don’t, why?” “Standard procedure” the way he said it though was not right, still I payed no mind to his comment. He handed me back my papers with a have a nice stay, but it still felt odd the way he stared at me. Walking past the guard and grabbing my papers I muttered a quick thanks and dashed to baggage claim, ready to get out of the airport and to my mom’s cabin on the Rez. As I got my bags, I couldn’t help but noticing someone was watching me, it was that same guard from customs, what he was doing there I had no idea. I grabbed my bags and made my way to the exit as fast as I could, the guard trailing behind me. As soon I exited, I went to the bathroom. My only chance of escaping now was to shadow travel from one of the stall shadows and getting to mom’s cabin, and so I went ahead with that plan. Making my way through the people towards the bathroom, I arrived at the entrance, the guard hot on my trail, I quickly went inside and went all the way in finding the biggest stall. I could hear the guard’s cursing saying something along the lines of “f*king stupid girl demigods taking advantage of the crowds, but now she doesn’t have anywhere to go(hahaha)” ‘jokes on you I can shadow travel no’ I soon found a shadow big enough to fit me and I jumped thinking how that stupid empusai wouldn’t be able to know I wasn’t there. The best part about being a seasoned shadow traveler was that as long as I knew the distance from where I left I could be there no sweat but since I didn’t know how far the airport was from my house it was going to be tricky, see shadow traveling was like running or walking to a hallway with a bunch of open windows, and even though I knew what it looked like I didn’t know how far it was going to be, it was difficult to find the window/opening, the farther the place I wanted to go, the farther the opening. Of course I knew I couldn’t land just anywhere, so I looked through the openings for a clear patch of land, cities, especially big cities like Seattle, where big monster hubs and Zeus knows that isn’t a good idea, in fact a forest would do nice, if I remember correctly there was one bordering my house and looked like I had just found the perfect place to stop and call my brother. As soon as I passed through the opening I looked to see how far I was from a road, I grabbed my suitcase and backpack and started walking along the forest patch trying to locate a signal(A Hephaestus kid invented phone that monsters couldn’t track), all I got was two bars not enough to send word to pick me up. Walking through the forest, I started to see a clearing of what should be a road, speed walking threw the forest patch I made it to what seemed to be a small highway with few cars passing by and a sign that meant I was almost home. [THE CITY OF FORKS WELCOMES YOU.](http://www.southernfriedscience.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/welcome-to-forks-sign.jpg)


	5. SAMMYYY!!!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After walking out of the forest Carina finds herself on the edge of Forks, lost and tired with no directions on where to go, that is until she meets a kind stranger who just happens to be member of her tribe; Paul Lahote did everything right every day, from going to school and flirting with girls to taking care of his grandma, but it seems that just when things are going right he finds himself giving a stranger a ride all the way home, with out even realizing who he is until it's too late.

I was in Forks, I traveled 3,036 mi, halfway across the country to not even arrive at the clearing of my mother's house. To be stranded at the edge of a town I barely even knew, much less care about. I'm not happy, not one bit. I'm tired, hungry and wet, this is why i don't come to washington in winter, no matter how cold it gets. It's always humid thanks to the sea, and worst of all it seems like it’s about to rain. Looking around for a path to walk, I find non and the only possible thing I could right now is to hitchhike a ride, but i doubt anyone would let a messy young adult in their car especially at this time of day, and besides i'd rather die an honorable death in battle than on the back of a car by some pervert that mommy/daddy didn’t treat right. Stretching my hand out, waving it at all the passing cars, no one stopped to give me a ride, and those who did stopped asked me how much,like I'm some kind of trucker prostitute that will suck dick for any given amount. I kicker their cars and gave them the finger, angry at their perverted ways, still waiting for someone who would be kind enough who would give me a ride to town, without asking for a blowjob, though as cars keep passing, the sky is getting darker and darker with no hope of ever going home. Might as well walk, since no one will help me. I'm gonna help myself, I don't need anyone just myself and my feet.

~Time skip~

Walking for about 10 minutes, i still couldn't see the town, but i know that forks sign was long gone behind me, just need it a couple of more minutes before i would make it to town square. It was late for all knew and no matter how much i was struggling with my backpack and suitcase nobody stopped to help me, i mean where is the kind citizenship that i give old ladies and people on the street, is this was america has become a land of no one helping other when in need, i mean i'm clearly in need here!!! Yet no matter how miserable I look no one will come and help me. I know I'm ranting and whining, but I'm tired. I haven't been able to sleep since the titan war much less knowing zeus can zapp me out of the sky whenever he wants. I wish I had my phone with me, or drachmas to send my brother a message, but I don't. And as i'm contemplating my lack of phone and money i see a car stop right in front of me, as i'm making my way to the passenger side of the car the driver opens their windows and i see the silhouette of a teeneager, a little bit younger than my brother, it’s Paul Lahote, one of the kids i used to babysit along side my brother. “Miss are you ok” “Hmm? Oh yes i'm fine, just walking to town”

“You're walking to town, with this weather?” “Yes nobody seemed to want to give me a ride after the taxi driver noticed that i couldn't pay him the faire, so he left me on the outskirts of Forks” the boy kept staring at me, trying to see if i was telling the truth, which for the record was half the truth, i mean from the beginning i was planning to take a taxi, but with no money i’m pretty sure the driver would have kicked me out. After seeing that i was no threat he asked me if i would like a ride, of course tired me said instantle yes, knowing the sweet child i used to babysit i was in good hands”thanks Paul, your a real lifesaver seriously”, he was shocked that i knew his name, i could tell. “You know me?” “Yes I used to take care of you when your dad was out and your grandma was busy, I'm Carina your old babysitter,the one who you used to have a crush on remember when you were eight!” he looked at me with wide eyes and flushed cheeks,”You remember me? How has it been years?!” “Please how could I forget, you along with Jared were angels and did what you were told, you were angels compared to my then pre-teen brother.” As we kept talking, I didn't notice that we were leaving Forks and entering the Rez. and when I looked out I was passing the roads and houses I rode on when I came back from camp for school. “It hasn't changed, still looks the same as it did 3 years ago” and soon we were outside my mother’s house. I looked at paul not wanting to leave without saying goodbye, no matter how tired i was, “ Thanks for bringing me home Paul you didn't have too” “ it was no problem i was coming this way anyway” “Well i’ll see you around, be careful on the road and don't call or text, don't know how you kids can be on those things all day” Paul laughed, saying that i'm not that old and that he would be careful. “ok well bye”. Walking on the little path that led to the house I made it to the porch, ready to yell at my brother and crash on the couch. Opening the door I came with the sight of my brother making out with his girlfriend, something I wasn't ready to see my baby brother do. This really wasn't my day, i'm tired, hungry and my feet are sore and all i wanted to do was lay down and eat some cookies but no the universe hates me and so i will hate on the universe until i can sleep. Noticing that they were about to tear each other’s clothes off, I couldn't take it anymore, he’s my baby brother, the one I raised after mom was no longer with us, the one I took to camp so that he wouldn't be alone. 

“SAMMYYY!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY COUCH?!?!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Spare the cheese, clicheness, and cringeness


End file.
